Max Steel
Biography Early Childhood Not important. Moving on. First Day of School On his way to school, Max stopped by the old NTEK site. However, when he responds to a text from his mother, he disrupts the phone. He quickly makes his way to school. When Max arrives, he is nearly hit by Sofia Martinez, which causes him to hit a bike rack and flips him off his bike. Sofia rushes over to him to make sure he is okay. After finding out he is okay, she asks Max to meet him after school. Sometime during the day, Max helps a student pick up his papers. Shortly after doing so, he comes across the trophy case displaying the achievements of his father. This causes Max to unknowingly awaken Steel. Max then goes outside and waits for Sofia. Sofia arrives and gives Max a ride to her home. Once there, Sofia fixes up Max's bike. However, the situation causes Max's powers to flux once again, turning on a nearby radio. Shortly after, Max rides back home. Dinner with Miles Max arrived back home to find his mother having a conversation with Miles Edwards. While Max goes to wash up, he begins to feel his powers flux once again. The three have take out and Miles tells stories about Max's father, saying he was a "very special man." As the three continue to talk, Molly reveals that it was Miles that had convinced her to move back in. Max begins to ask more questions about his father and NTEK. However, when it is mentioned that Miles tried to save Jim the night of the accident, Max's power fluxes once again, causing the power in the house to short out. As Max goes to restore the power, he comes across his father's old bunker. When he makes his way upstairs, he hears a conversation between Molly and Miles. Miles leaves shortly after, telling Max that the doors are always open for him at NTEK. Right after, Max heads to his room. Discovery Max looks up the accident and watches videos on it, raising questions about the actual accident. Viewing the footage causes Max's powers to flux once again and turn off his laptop. In his frustration to turn his laptop back on, Max awakens his powers, causing energy to dispense from his hand. In a panic, Max shoves his hand under a pillow, which appears to do nothing. Max seemingly shuts it off by merely saying "off", but the energy lashes out, knocking out the power of several appliances. The next day, Max brings out multiple appliances to the woods to test out his new powers. In his excitement, he sets his lamp on fire. Panicked, Max overloads the other appliances, causing them to explode. While at school, Sofia asks Max to meet her at a restaurant, which results in another flux of his powers. After school, Max hopes to find answers about his powers online, but finds nothing. Max then has a conversation with Molly about the bunker downstairs, which then moves over to him explaining he overheard the talk between her and Miles. Max then explains his frustration of knowing so little about his father. Molly explains that she isn't sure if Max is ready for the truth about his father. Personality Like anyone would actually give a fuck... Powers & Abilities How the fuck are you still on this page? Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Childhood Ruined Category:Teenagers with Attitude